Spencer say RELAX
by poeticnerd1990
Summary: The great super-genius Dr.Spencer Reid has plan to a show Aaron Hotchner just how innocent he's NOT. One-shot. Lemon.


**Spencer say RELAX**

**A Reid/Hotch Fanfic**

_This is my very first yaoi and my first fanfic in a LONG time, so please go easy on me._

_I've also seen a bagillion fanfics on here from Hotch's POV so I thought I'd switch it up a bit._

_Enjoy!_

The tall, lanky, super-genius Spencer Reid is not nearly as innocent as the rest of the team has been led to believe; if they were to look past the Awkward stance and the repetitive nerd-babble they would definitely see that. However, there is comfort in the familiar façade. Despite being surrounded by profilers, they never take the time to look closer and ask questions when it comes to him. Makes it all that much easier to sneak peeks at Aaron Hotchner as he entered the bull pit, and ascending up the stairs to his office with such a darkly power that it sets a secret fire in Spencer's belly. After 3 years of secretly seeing each other, he still can't stop his big brown eyes from darkening uncharacteristically with lust every time Aaron walks by.

Well, today the great Dr. Spencer Reid has a plan to show his lover just how innocent he's NOT.

_Oh, what I would do to loosen up that walk of yours, _Spencer thought as he watched Aaron enter his office. The team didn't receive any cases today, so it's mostly a day of verbal puns and paperwork. Perfect.

Spencer couldn't help but notice that the blinds in Aaron's office were closed, blocking all view from the bull pit. Even more perfect.

Hopping up the stairs in his usual Reid-like motion, he then knocked on the door to Aaron's office and went inside, closing the door behind him. Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk, straightening the last of his paperwork for today. Spencer stood there for a long moment, staring at the older man. Aaron had these beautifully large hands, long, musclar arms, and this presence that's almost overwhleming. Addressing his lover, his voice almost as heavy as Aaron's. "You should really learn to relax"

Not quite regonizing the yet familiar voice, Aaron looked up and saw Spencer standing before him. Taking in the sight of his young lover, his sweater vest, his russet tie, the lock of wavy brown hair he kept tucking behind his ear, his…big, brown, lust-filled eyes.

"Are you already done with your paperwork, Spencer?" Aaron asked, trying to ignore the fact that the younger man was undressing him with his eyes. "Yes, and I thought I'd work on something else." Spencer replied as he locked the door.

"Like what?" Aaron found himself asking, knowing what the genius was thinking but wanting to hear him say it anyway.

Spencer then walked across the room and placed a CD into the player and hit play, the volume high enough to fill the room, but low enough to not be audible in the bull pit below. with that he answered, "You."

"Spencer, you ARE aware that we're at work, aren't you?" Aaron was less concerned with the fact that they were in his office, and more concerned with the fact that they would get fired if they were caught in his office.

To Aaron's shocked amusement, the young man sighed then replied, "All work and no play makes Aaron Hotchner a dull boy."

Spencer Reid then proceeded to execute his plan as Frankie Goes to Hollywood came over the room.

_**Oh oh**_  
**We**_**e-ell-Now!**_

As Spencer crossed the room towards Aaron, it was becoming more apparent to him that Spencer didn't care that they were in his office anymore than he did. Aaron began to stand from his chair, only to have Spencer place his hands onto his shoulders and gently push him back down. From Aaron's shoulders, he then slid his hands inward to his necktie, holding him in place as Spencer lips conquered Aaron's.

_**Relax don't do it**_  
_**When you want to go to it**_  
_**Relax don't do it**_  
_**When you want to come**_  
_**Relax don't do it**_  
_**When you want to come**_  
_**When you want to come**_

"Spencer, wait-we can't-" Aaron protested, or at least tried to, before the tingle shooting down his spine began to work against him. As Spencer's kisses became more aggressive, the fire in his belly burned more intensely. He then began to kiss along Aaron's jawline and down his neck, as his hands started working on the buttons of Aaron's shirt, which he knew made him crazy.

_**Relax don't do it**_  
_**When you want to to go to it**_  
_**Relax don't do it**_  
_**When you want to come**_  
_**Relax don't do it**_  
_**When you want to suck to it**_  
_**Relax don't do it**_  
_**When you want to come**_  
_**Come-oh oh oh**_

As Spencer's advances progressed, Aaron was becoming more hot and bothered, as is what Spencer was aiming for. He then moved into Aaron's lap, sliding each leg on either side of Aaron's. With their hips touching, it was almost enough to make Aaron lose it. Spencer then ran his hands over Aaron's chest, feeling his heartbeat skyrocket, all the while supressing a chuckle, which became audible nontheless.

_**But shoot it in the right direction**_  
_**Make making it your intention-ooh yeah**_  
_**Live those dreams**_  
_**Scheme those schemes**_  
_**Got to hit me**_  
_**Hit me**_  
_**Hit me with those laser beams**_

Aaron was itching to grab Spencer and throw him onto the desk, but it was obvious that the younger man had other ideas. As the friction between them increased, it became harder and harder for Aaron to keep control, gripping the arms of his chair untill his knuckles turned white. Reid then began to work on the buckle of Aaron's belt, then unbuttoned his own shirt. _I swear this evil genius is gonna kill me! _Aaron thought as he felt his erection pressing painfully against the zipper of his trousers. Once Spencer reached an equal level of partial disrobement, he then took his hand and gently cupped Aaron's arousal. _Ooooh, yes! THIS is going to be fun. _Spencer thought as he lightly nipped the skin just under Aaron's right ear.

_**I'm coming**_  
_**I'm coming-yeah**_

With the hand that WASN'T fondling Aaron, Spencer began to unbutton his own khakis, but Aaron lightly swatted the young man's hand away and unbuttoned them himself. Dammit, he couldn't control himself anymore! With that, Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips and, standing up, pinned the younger man to the desk. Spencer had to swallow a yelp at the sudden motion. Aside from the rustling of fabric, the only other sound that registered to Spencer was the strained hiss of Aaron's zipper.

_**Relax don't do it**_  
_**When you want to go to it**_  
_**Relax don't do it**_  
_**When you want to come**_

Wherever Spencer's pants went is anyone's guess, and by this point, he didn't give a damn! His heart was pounding in his ears, and it was all he could do not to moan. Aaron and Spencer have never exactly been quiet in the bedroom, with a series of neighbor's noise compliants to back up that fact. While Aaron was busy kissing, biting, and sucking his way along his boyfirend's neck,chest, and stomach, Spencer entangled one hand in the older man's hair and rakes his nails along Aaron's shoulder blade with the other, causing Aaron to groan into his stomach.

_**Relax don't do it**_  
_**When you want to suck to it**_  
_**Relax don't do it (love)**_  
_**When you want to come**_  
_**When you want to come**_  
_**When you want to come**_  
_**Come-huh**_

From there, Aaron then proceeded to nip and nuzzle Spencer's thighs, nearing closer and closer to his lover's own painful hard-on. Spencer knotted his hands in Aaron's hair and pulled him back up and mashed his lips against Aaron's once more. To this Aaron circled an arm around Spencer's waist, clinging the younger man to him. Aaron then bit lightly into his neck, causing Spencer to gasp, bucking slightly. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Aaron picked up one of Spencer's legs and pulled it upward at the knee and postioned himself at Spencer's entrance. Spencer immediately grasped what Aaron was aiming for, and wrapped his other leg around Aaron's waist.

_**Get it up**_  
_**The scene of love**_  
_**Oh feel it**_

Just as suddenly, Aaron was ramming inside Spencer in a fevered pace, clutching Spencer's hip to keep him in place. Spencer buried his face into Aaron's shoulder, trying to muffle his sounds as much as possible. The painful pleasure shooting throughout both of their bodies, eyes dialating with arousal and abandon. With their climaxes building, it was all Spencer could do not to throw his head back and scream his lover's name.

_**Relax**_  
_**Higher higher**_

"Aaron! Oh god! I'm gonna-" Spencer sputtered out breathlessly, too close to climax to utter anything coherent. Following suit, Aaron wrapped a hand around Spencer's aching member, giving it a sudden squeeze and sending Spencer over the edge, climax hitting him like a ton of bricks. Two thrusts later Aaron came as well, a strangled grunt leaving both of their throats. After a couple of minutes catching their breath, Aaron softly kissed Spencer softly and whispered "Love you too, Spencer.".

_**Hey-**_  
_**Pray**_

Three minutes later, they were all cleaned up and were fixing their clothes. Just before Spencer unlocked the door, he walked up to Aaron and gave him one last kiss. Then, fixing Aaron's tie, whispered into his ear, "All work and no play make Aaron Hotchner a dull boy.".

FIN


End file.
